Light vs Dark
by Signature Move
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is sent back to his first year at Hogwarts. He meets new friends, and is sorted into a new house. Will history repeat itself or will the world turn dark in the hands of Voldemort?
1. Battle and Time Travel

A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. JKR does though.

(This is my first fan fiction. Take it easy on me, people.)

The Great Hall

Bangs, lights, and yells. That is probably the best way to describe the situation. It was the final battle between the Deatheaters and the Order. Voldemort had expected this final confrontation to be easily won, but it was far from easy. Only a handful of Deatheaters remained; including Bellatrix and himself. There was a huge bang followed by a crash. A Reductor Curse had just taken out half of the ceiling of the Great Hall. The remaining Deatheaters excluding Voldemort and Bellatrix, were taken out with the ceiling. Bellatrix was in full out battle with Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. She was still able to keep all three at bay.

"AVADA KEDAVRA", screamed Bellatrix. The Killing Curse soared an inch above the yourngest Weasley's head. There was a scream of outrage from her mother.

Voldemort was forced to turn his attention back to his own problem. He had members of the Order firing multiple spells and curses in his direction. He conjured up a shield which reflected every spell and curse. Each spell and curse impacted their caster. With those Order members out of the way, he turns his attention back to his remaining ally just in time to see a spell fly through her arms and hit her in the chest. He lets out a scream of outrage. The air in the Great Hall crackles with magical energy emitting from his body. Everyone in the Great Hall is knocked off of their feet, but one person who seems to have appeared out of thin air. It's Harry Potter. All activity in the Great Hall ceases immediately as everyone notices that The-One-Who-Lived was still alive.

"Nice to see you again, Tom." Harry smirks.

Voldemort is so shocked to see Harry that it doesn't dawn on him that he's just been called by his muggle name.

"Coming to face me was a stupid thing to do Potter. You may have survived my Killing Curse AGAIN, but you will die here."

With that said, Voldemort sends a series of curses at Harry. Harry barely has time to drop to the ground in order to avoid them.

"Come on Tom. You can do better than that" Harry calmly says as he jumps back to his feet.

More curses are sent at Harry. This time the curses are merely reflected with a flick of Harry's wand.

_Potter's gotten stronger, but he's still no match for me. I am Lord Voldemort. I am the strongest wizard alive. I will not be embarrassed by a teenager. Let alone be beaten by one. _The muscles in Voldemort's face stretches in an attempt at a smile.

"The time has come Harry. You will be joining your Mudblood of a mother and your blood traitor of a father soon. This time I will make sure you die. If you give up now, I'll even make sure there's something left of you to be buried."

Anger flashes behind Harry's green eyes. The air begins to vibrate with the magical energy emitting from both wizards.

"This ends now Tom!"

And with that said, there's a flash of green and red. The two spells collide in midair and there's a deafening bang that resonates off of the walls. The force of the collision of the two spells is so powerful that everyone is once again knocked off of their feet. There's another loud bang and the ground underneath the two wizards seem to explode sending both Voldemort and Harry through the air. The entire castle vibrates from the outflow of energy and more bits of ceiling begin to fall toward the crowd of people below. There's immediately a chorus of "Wingardium Leviosa". Harry's fall is broken by a Cushion Charm cast simultaneously by Ron and Hermione who had been behind him the entire time. Voldemort isn't so lucky. He's slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the Great Hall where his wand falls from his hand. Harry immediately jumps to his feet and crosses the Great Hall to stand over Voldemort. He points his wand at the face of the man...no..animal that killed his family and many of his friends.

"Aren't you going to beg for mercy, Tom? Unlike you, I actually show my enemies mercy.

"Harry, you really are a fool if you think I would beg for forgiveness. I am not sorry for any of the murders I have committed. I expecially enjoyed watching your Mudblood of a mother beg for mercy before I killed her." Voldemort smiles as he sees his last comment struck as nerve.

Harry's eyes seem to glow with hatred as he points his wand at Voldemort's face. All he wants is for Voldemort to feel the pain he's caused. He wants Voldemort to suffer. Flames exit out of the tip of Harry's wand; licking at the face of Voldemort. Voldemort lets out a scream of pain and rolls on his stomach to protect his face.

"That looks like it might have hurt Tom. But nowhere near as much pain as you deserve." Harry seems to hesitate for a moment before yelling "CRUCIO"!

Voldemort writhes in pain, letting a high pitched scream escape his lips. Harry looks down at his enemy who is screaming in pain...and feels not one ounce of pity. _Voldemort deserves this pain and more_. _He killed my parents and countless other people. He will suffer before he dies. _All the anger and despair he's felt the past seven years pour through his veins. All this anger and despair seems to exit through his wand.

"CRUCIO", Harry yells again. He has never wanted to cause as much pain to a person other then Voldemort.

Voldemort lets out an earsplitting scream and his body seems to shake as if he's having a seizure. Harry stands over Voldemort with the deadly look upon his face. Everyone in the Great Hall stares in horror as they witness the anger and power of Harry Potter. He opens his mouth as if getting ready to curse Voldemort again until a small voice stops him.

"H-Harry...Don't...T-that's enough..." The voice was coming from Ginny. She had a couple of scratches on her face and her hair stuck out at places. As Harry turns to face her, she jumps back as if he is about to attack her next.

"Ginny...", but he's not able to finish when a blinding white light illuminates the entire Great Hall. A warm sensation takes over Harry's body and then a feeling of falling. The last thing he sees before he blacks out, is Voldemort standing behind him with wand in hand.

Hogwart's Express

Eleven year old Harry opens his eyes and finds himself inside a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. _How long have I been asleep? I don't even remember falling asleep period. _He rubs his hand across his burning scar and screws up his eyes as pain shoots through it. He puts his face into his hands as the compartment door opens.

"So it's true..Famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A male voice drawls from the door.

Harry looks up to see a boy around his age with blond, shiny hair. _What...did his mother do his hair?_

"Whose asking", Harry manages to say as pain surges through his scar again.

The blond boy's face darkens for a split second before he says with a smirk,"Draco...Draco Malfoy"

_Draco?...What kind of name is that?_

_"_What house do you think you're going to be inI know I'm

_It must have been his mother's choice for a name. _

going to be in Slytherin like my mother and my father. Unlike most people on this train...

_That lady must have been pissed or something._

...my family is Pureblood and...Are you listening to me?!

"Yeah Dicko I'm-"

"It's DRACO",he yells.

"Sorry..Didnt mean to offend you." Harry states as he sees Draco's face reddening.

Draco shakes his head and takes a seat opposite Harry.

"It's ok. Just don't call me that again." Draco says with authority.

"Alright. Now that we have that settled, I happened to notice you said you were going to be in Slithering-"

"Slytherin-"

"Whatever...What is it any way?"

Draco sighs and then takes a deep breath.

"Hogwarts has four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. Each of these founders created their own houses. These houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. During the opening feast, a sorting hat will be placed on your head and it will put you into a house."

"Ohhh...So which house do you think I should choose, Draco?

"Definitely Slytherin. Gryffindor is full of nothing but people who sit around and do nothing. Ravenclaw is full of nothing,but people who sit around and read. Hufflepuff is full of losers and that's it."

"Ok...then Slytherin it is I guess." Harry says with a shrug.

The compartment door opens again, and there stands a red haired boy around their age.

"Uh...Hello." The red head barely says above a whisper.

"Ew...I smell a weasel." Draco says in disgust.

"A weas-" Harry begins before there's an angry shout from the door.

" The name's WEASLEY...RON WEASLEY."

"He's one of those losers I was talking about. And I don't mean he's in Hufflepuff. He's a POOR, loser weasel."

"I'll make you pay for that you stupid git!" Ron yells while pulling out his wand.

Malfoy pulls out his wand and points it directly at Ron's chest.

"Now, what are you going to do with that, Weasley?"

Ron opens his mouth then closes it. _Obviously he doesn't know what he's doing._ He gives up on trying to explain what he will do and instead glares at Malfoy.

"I thought so Weasley. Don't have the guts to do it...or is it the fact that that fat cow of a mother of yours didn't teach you any spells?"

Ron lets out a growl before lunging at Draco. Draco calmly side steps Ron and points his wand at his back.

"Impedimenta." Draco mutters with a lazy flick of his wand. Ron is thrown through the air and hits the window. Draco opens his mouth to send another spell at Ron, but is stopped when Harry grabs his wand arm.

"Just let him go, Draco." Harry glances out the window and sees the castle coming into view."Besides...I think we're almost there."

Ron struggles to his feet and slumps out of the compartment, but not without throwing Draco his darkest glare. The compartment door slams shut and Harry turns his attention to the looming castle. A couple of minutes later and the castle is in full view. It's the most beautiful place Harry's ever seen. The train lurches to a halt and soon people are gathering out on the platform. Draco and Harry soon find themselves on the platform being sorted into boats that will be crossing the lake. As the last student settles into their boat, the boats begin to slowly glide across the water as if being pulled by invisible ropes. Harry can't help, but marvel at the beautiful scene that is before him. The way the castle is nestled between mountains. The way the forest seems to protect the castle from the outside world. Even the lights from the castle seem to add to the breathtaking scenery. Before he knew it, the boats had made it across the lake. Draco and Harry lead the rest of the students into the castle. Before long, they are all gathered in front of a door that seems to vibrate with the force of the voices that are coming from behind it. The door slowly opens and they are ushered in. A feeling of deja vu comes over Harry.


	2. The Sorting and The Brunette

**Light vs Dark**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Yeah, it's a shame huh.**

_**(Sorry for the long break in between these chapters. I suffered from extreme writer's block and I wasn't sure where I was going with this story. I've decided to switch the story from 1st person to 3rd person. Lets begin.)**_

**Chapter 2 The Sorting and The Brunette**

The door to the Great Hall slowly creaked open. Harry made his way into the Great Hall and was immediately lost in the scenery. The ceiling displayed the stars strewn across the clear autumn night sky. Below this ceiling, hovering above the heads of the students and staff were countless wax candles. Harry made a note to himself to learn how to do that. Harry and the other first years made their way between the four tables that stretched across the entire hall. When they reached the staff table a stool was placed in front of them. On top of the stool sat an old torn hat. Harry was just wondering if the hat belonged to the teacher that led them into the hall when a sharp voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I am Professor McGonagall and the head of Gryffindor house. Students will step forward when I call their name. You will then sit on the stool and have the sorting hat sort you into your house. After being sorted, you will then take a seat with your fellow house mates."

Harry kind of spaced out when the first couple of students were sorted.(Sorry people. I don't really feel like going through all the names) There was one certain bushy haired brunette that caught his attention.

"Granger, Hermione"

"Granger" Harry muttered to himself while watching her make her way up to the stool. She sat down on the stool, practically bouncing with excitement. The hat was placed on her head and seemed to struggle with its decision. A few moments later the hat pronounced that it decided that she belonged in Gryffindor. Harry himself wondered what it would be like to be a Gryffindor. That was before he heard a name he knew.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco made his way to the stool and sat down barely muffling a yawn. As soon as the hat touch his head it practically screamed that he belonged in Slytherin. Applause rang out and he took a bow before making his way to the Slytherin table. It felt like it took no time before his name was called.

"Potter, Harry"

Whatever talking that was going on immediately stopped. It was an uncomfortable silence. For him at least. Every eye in the Great Hall was on him. _Great. Once again, I'm the center of attention._ Harry thought as he made his way to the stool. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm.. Mr. Potter, eh? You have a lot of promise and an urge to prove yourself to others. You don't have a bad mind either. Where should I put you?" The hat muttered more to himself then to Harry.

Harry remembered the brunette he had seen earlier that had gone into Gryffindor, but then remembered what Draco had said about Gryffindor. Harry once again found himself in deep thought. _Well, Draco is the only person I've met so far and I can always make friends with the brunette even though I'm not in her house. I guess I choose Slytherin._

"Slytherin, eh? Well if that's what you choose then I have no choice, but to put you in...Slytherin!" The hat stated and the entire hall had interrupted in applause and boos. Harry noticed that some of the boos even came from the Slytherin table. Harry made his way over to the table, wishing he could just disappear.

"Hey, Harry...Will gits shut up?" Draco yelled above all the commotion going on in the Great Hall. Harry took a seat next to Draco and tried to ignore the evil looks he was getting from some of his house mates.

"Hey, Draco"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why does it seem like my house mates hate me?"

"They don't hate you. They just don't know you. Just ignore them."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have people trying to glare holes into your face."

"May I have your attention, please?" The voice was coming from the staff table. All talking in the Great Hall immediately stopped. A really...really...i mean really old man with a long white beard was standing at a podium. Harry didn't know who he was, but felt at ease by the twinkle in his eyes."I am Professor Dumbledore and the headmaster of this great school. I will like to welcome the first years and warn them not to venture into the Forbidden Forest unless they wish to die a terrible death. I will also like to welcome back all the other students. I will also like to announce that there will be no more posting of..." He picks up a piece of paper."..Yes..Snape using his hair grease to...um...well..let the feast begin." At the far end of the table a greasy haired professor was slowly turning red.

"Hey, Draco. Whose that teacher at the end of the table?"

Draco was in the middle of shoveling food on his plate and threw a quick glance up at the staff table."You mean Professor Snape. He's the head of our house and a close friend to my dad. He's also our potions master." With that said he went back to shoveling more food on his plate. Harry wasn't feeling really hungry at the moment and just picked up a sandwiche off of a tray and took a bite out of it. He chanced a glance down his table and immediately wished he hadn't when he received more death glares. He let out a sigh and began to scan the Gryffindor table, looking for the brunette. _What was her name again? It was something that started with a "G". It was..._

"Granger."He muttered to himself without even knowing it. His eyes landed on her just as she was looking up from her plate. Their eyes met and a smile crossed her face. He smiled back and noticed the blush forming on her face. All of a sudden her eyes darkened and she turned to the person next to her. It was the red head that Draco took care of on the train. It looked like he was arguing with Granger. Anger began to build up inside of Harry. Anger he had never felt before. What he was feeling was jealousy. Not that he knew it at the time. He jumped up from his seat and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. All eyes in the Great Hall seemed to glue themselves on to him. He completely ignored everyone except the red head who had something coming to him for messing with Granger. The red head seemed to notice the silence that settled over the Great Hall and looked up just as Harry stopped behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?!" The red head said with as much contempt he could muster. He hadn't forgotten what had happened on the train.

"I'm about to take care of a certain...weasel." Harry made sure to stretch the word "weasel" when he remembered what effect it had on him on the train.

"What did you call me?!" The red head yelled, jumping to his feet."You better watch it. Just because you're famous, it doesn't mean I wont kick your ass!"

"I should have let Draco finish kicking yours on the train. That's not what is important right now. What is important is the way you talk to Granger. That's no way to talk to a lady." Harry stated over the muttering that had started at the Slytherin table.

"You don't tell me what to do. I'll say and do what ever I feel. You're not my parents. Just because you don't have any, it doesn't give you the right to-" the red head didn't dare finish the sentence when Harry's wand was pointed right at his neck.

Harry had never felt so much hate for a person at that moment or so he thought. The curse was coming off of his lips before he even knew it."Cru-"

"No, Mr. Potter. That's enough. Everyone I think it's about time for students to head on to bed and get ready for classes tomorrow." Dumbledore had once again taken his place at the podium while everyone was focusing on the exchange between the two students. Benches slid back from the tables and the students began to file out of the hall, talking excitedly about what had just happened. Ron threw one more glare at Harry and grabbed Granger's arm and pulled her out of the hall. Granger threw a glance at Harry before exiting out of the hall. Draco walked up to Harry and patted him on the shoulder.

"You have the worst taste in women. You know she's a mudblood, right?" Draco spat.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked.

"A wizard or witch born from two muggle parents. Their lower class and barely above the squibs."

"What's a squib?" Harry asked while they were being led down into the dungeons.

"A nonmagical person born from a witch and wizard." Draco stated with a shudder."I hope none of my kids come out like that."

"So you don't think I should hang out with Granger just because she has muggle parents?" Harry asked as they were led into the common room. He would have wandered around the common room, but he was too tired to do that. As soon as the prefect mentioned where their room was, he walked into it.

Draco walked in right behind him and collapsed on the bed where his trunk was located."No, you shouldn't hang out with the mudblood. Unless you want every person in the house to hate you."

"Does that include you?" Harry asked as he too collapsed on a bed where his trunk was located.

Draco sighed and then replied, "You ask too many questions, Harry. Just go to sleep."

Harry laid there staring out the window, replaying everything that happened that day. Slowly, he began to drift off to sleep.

_**Thanks to everyone who waited for this second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next chapter wont take so long. Please review. Reviews let me know how you feel about the chapters and what changes I should make.)**_


	3. We Have A Problem

Light vs Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. JKR does though.

**(What's goin on peoples? Sorry it took me so long. It took me longer than I thought it would to write/type this chapter. The PS3 will do that to you. I tried to make this chapter equally as long as the other chapters. Hope you like it.)**

Chapter 3 We Have A Problem

Harry awoke to the colors green and silver. For a split second, he had no idea where he was. That was until the memories from the day before began running through his head. He was sorted into Slytherin and was about to curse Weasley. Harry sat up and threw back the bed sheets. What spell was he going to say? The only thing he remembered was being extremely angry and stating the first thing to come to his mind. For some reason, that spell seemed familiar to him. Why was that? It was something like Cru-

"Harry, are you still in bed?" Draco asked while walking out of the bathroom, already dressed in his Slytherin robes.

"Obviously, since I'm still in bed." Harry mumbled irritably.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just still tired I guess." Harry replied while climbing out of bed and making his way over to his trunk. "I'll meet you down at breakfast." Harry grabbed clean clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes laters, Harry was entering the Great Hall wearing his silver and green Slytherin robes. He made his way over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Draco. He was talking with a girl around their age with pitch black, shoulder length hair. She looked pretty attractive even with the slight pug look to her face. The conversation between the two carried on for another minute until she caught sight of Harry. She stopped talking and kind of just stared at him as if he were some kind of disgusting creature. Draco, noticed the change in her expression and turned to see that she was staring at Harry.

"Oi, Harry. When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Harry said while trying to avoid looking at the disgusted look still plastered on the girl's face.

"That's alright. You should have just joined in or something. I was just telling Pansy here about my summer." Draco happened to turn and catch the disgusted look still on her face. "What's wrong with you?"

"How can you talk to him? He may be sorted into our house, but he isn't really one of us. He's just another blood traitor." Pansy replied with as much malice as she could.

"He isn't Pansy. Those stories you've heard has obviously gone to your head." Before Pansy could interrupt, he continued on. "Did you see what he was about to do to Weasley last night? That proves he belongs in Slytherin."

"Arent you forgetting something, Draco? He was fighting over the mudblood, Granger!" Pansy shrieked, giving herself the look of a flustered pig.

"I didn't know she was a...a...you know what." Harry said, trying to fight for himself, but failing miserably.

"See?! He can't even say mudblood. He's a muggle lover." Pansy shrieked again, making herself seem even more deranged.

"Well, I do have muggle family, but I wont go as far as to say I love them." Harry said defiantly.

"You..." Pansy took a deep breath. Something about the dumbfounded look on her face made Harry feel uneasy."You have muggle family members?

"Uh..yeah." Harry answered uneasily.

"Did you know this?" Pansy hissed at Draco.

"No, not really." Draco answered, while looking anywhere but at her.

"What do you mean not really? You either did or didn't." Pansy hissed again, clenching her wand so tightly that it caused her knuckles to turn white.

_Where did her wand come from?_ Harry thought. _It was as if the wand had just materialized right into her hand. This girl is seriously mental. Oh, yeah. Note to self. Never tell anyone else about your muggle family members._

"Well, my dad did mention something about his mother being a muggle born."Draco stated and then saw the crazed look on Pansy's face."But, I never paid much attention to it. You can't blame Harry for what his dad did."

"But Draco-"

"Come on Pansy. This is beside the point."

"Alright." Pansy took another deep breath and then seemed to settle down."But, Potter's still a muggle lover." Pansy stated as calmly as she could.

"Harry didn't know she was a mudblood until I told him afterwards. He wont be seen with her again. Ok? Are you happy, now?"

"Not really, but I'll drop it for now." Pansy flashed Draco a smile and then turned to Harry."I'll be watching you though." Pansy put on her most dangerous face and jabbed her wand at Harry sending a spark to singe a small hole in his robes. "That's not the worst I can do. Believe me." She then turned her back to the both of them, whipping Draco in the face with her hair during the process.

"Don't mind her." Draco stated as he watched Harry trace his finger over the hole in his robes."She's all talk and-

"All talk! What were you doing while she was burning a hole into my robes? That mad pig is going to try to kill me. You heard her." Harry looked over Draco's shoulder to see Pansy throw him a death glare and trace her wand across her throat.

All color in Harry's face drained away."I think I just peed a little."

"Peeing yourself will not be premitted in my house, Potter."The sudden outburst did nothing to help Harry. Harry's squeal did nothing to help the situation either. Standing behind him was Professor Snape. "Take your schedule, Potter. I don't want to be behind you when you decide to go number two on yourself." With that said, he made his way along the table. There was a moment of silence, before the entire Slytherin table erupted in laughter. Harry had never run as fast as he did to get out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Wingardium leviosa" Harry stated, trying to get his quill to float into the air. Charms had just ended and he was in a place where he thought he would never be during the lunch period. He was in the library. He just couldn't face going back into the Great Hall after what had happened during breakfast. The quill floated three feet into the air and then began to slowly descend back to the table. Harry sighed and then opened one of the many books he had picked up from the shelves. He flicked through a couple of pages, not really paying attention to any of it. That was until he got to a page where a spell caught his attention. There was an animation of a wizard disarming another wizard underneath the spell, Expelliarmus. A noise coming from behind the book shelf in front of him, brought him out of his thoughts. Just when Harry was about to gather his books and make a hasty exit, the source of the noise rounded the corner. It was Granger.

"H-Hi. I thought I was the only one in here. I'm Hermione Granger." She looked down at her feet and then back up to his face.

"Uh...hi. I'm-"

"There's no need for you to tell me who you are. You have to be thick not to know."She smiled at the blush that appeared on his face. Then, her face took on a more serious look."I'm sorry about what Ron said to you last night. He was being a real git, because I was...uh...looking at you. He said I shouldn't talk to you, because you're in Slytherin. I mean, I wasn't even saying anything to you.

"That's ok. I thought he was picking on you so I thought I might just put a stop to it."Harry made to sit back down at the table and gestured for Hermione to do the same."Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." She set her bag on the floor next to the table and settled in a seat opposite Harry."What are you doing here in the library during your lunch period? Does it have anything to do with the laughter that came from the Slytherin table this morning?"

"No...Yeah." Harry covered his face with his hands to cover the blush that had started to spread across his face. "I just want to stay clear of the Slytherin table for a while." He murmured from behind his hands.

"Harry?" If Harry didn't have his hands covering his face, he would have seen the dark shade of red to spread across Hermione's face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think-"

She wasn't able to finish because the door to the library opened and in walked Draco and Pansy. The pair seemed to be searching for something and stopped when they saw Harry and Hermione. Harry noticed the pause and looked between his fingers to see Draco and Pansy staring at the pair. Well, Draco was staring. Pansy was throwing a death glare at the both of them.

"Look I can't talk to you." Harry blurted out and jumped out of his chair.

Hermione flinched at the harsh tone of Harry's voice, but seemed to recover."What are you talking about? We were just getting along fine." She jumped out of her chair and stood in front of Harry.

"Just get out of my way mudblood. Don't you have anything else to do, then to follow me around?" Harry bumped shoulders with her on the way past, sending her into one of the book shelves. Harry walked past Draco and stopped at the door."I take it that you were looking for me. Well, here I am. Let's go." With that said, Harry walked out the door. Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled Draco out of the library after Harry. The door swung close, muffling the sobs that had broken the silence of the library.

* * *

"Ms. Granger! If you continue to cry into your potion, I will deduct 50 points from your house. I don't know what happened to you, but you better get your act together now! I can barely hear myself think." Professor Snape had given up on going around the room to check on everyone's potion. Seeing and hearing Granger cry gave him a head ache."Weasley! Shut her up!"

Ron only nodded and patted Hermione on the back. Harry looked up and sighed as the sobs seemed to grow in volume. _Just great. I've only been here for a day, and I've already broken a girl's heart._ It was as if Ron had heard his thoughts, because he was giving Harry a death glare.

"I told you not to mess with that Mudblood any more. I managed to convince Pansy not to tell the entire Slytherin house. Make sure you don't do it again." Draco whispered while he added the final ingredient to their potion.

"I wont talk to her again. Ok? I've told you five times already. I just don't see the big deal."

"What do you mean you don't see the big deal? Slytherins do not associate with Gryffindors. Especially not mudbloods. Get that through you head, Potter."Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of potions. Harry grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He was barely out the door when Ron blocked his path.

"You hurt Hermione!" He practically screamed. Everyone in the entire hall stopped in their tracks and began watching the exchange.

"I only bumped into her. That couldn't have done much damage." Harry said in a lazy voice. He was hungry and tired. He side stepped Ron and began walking down the corridor.

"You're going to pay for this one. Dumbledore may have stopped us last time, but he isn't around now." Ron stated while leveling his wand at Harry's back.

"Ron, no! Let's just go. It's no big deal." Hermione yelled over the muttering that had started in the hall. She grabbed one of his arms and began attempting to steer him away from a potential fight. That was until Pansy leveled her wand on her.

"You're not going anywhere. This is getting interesting. Get out of the way before I have to curse you." Pansy said with that crazed look back on her face. Hermione immediately stepped into the crowd of people who had gathered around them.

"This is for Hermione!" Ron waved his wand wildly before yelling, "Impedimenta!" The spell was completely off aim and ended up hitting Pansy in the shoulder. The spell wasn't that strong, but it was strong enough to send her entire body spinning through the air and into Draco. Half the crowd erupted in cheers while the other half swore. Draco picked himself off the ground and helped Pansy to her feet. After making sure Pansy was ok, Draco pulled out his wand. Harry grabbed hold of his arm and forced it down.

"I got this.You're going to pay for that one, Weasley."Harry stated in a calm voice that caused a worried look to cross Ron's face. Harry's wand was aimed at Ron's chest in an instant."Expelliarmus!" The spell was so strong that it caused everyones hair to stand on end as it crossed the small distance to Ron. When it hit Ron, it was like everything went in slow motion. His wand flew from his hand and then he was flying through the air, crashing into unlucky students who were behind him. He landed on the ground twenty feet away from the group, and remained motionless. Half of the crowd was frozen in fear, while the other half of the crowd was stunned into silence. The silence was broken by a scream, and it didn't take long to figure out that it was Hermione. She had made her way to Ron's side and was bawling her eyes out. Harry threw a look of disgust at Hermione and turned his back on the crowd.

"I hope this is a lesson to you, Weasley. Come on Draco, Pansy. Let's go to the Great Hall. I'm hungry." Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and walked the rest of the corridor with Draco and Pansy following behind him.

**(Hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be up soon. It will be so don't give me that look. What will happen during the next chapter? I wonder...Review please.)**


End file.
